Fantasy Escape
by Eusderf
Summary: Hey guys im back at school now so writing is slowing down, almost got chapter 3 ready for ya's tho so the saga will continue.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first piece, its called Fantasy Escape, this is just the intro kind of chapter give us feedback it would be much appreciated, cheers all,

Jake, PS this work is hereby copy write by me!

"Crap!" Jake just spilt coffee right down his top. This so wasn't his day. First of all he turned up to the office to find it in an utter mess, documents lost, computer had a virus, it had poured down rain as he was walking to work, so now he sat in his chair, soaking wet by the rain and brown coffee stains all over his shirt.

Jake seemed your average Sydney worker, walked places head down, never stopping to talk to anyone just getting from point a to point b was always the primary mission. Always on time always just doing his job and going home. Early 20's, single and not much to live for in life, his work was his life, as a kid he always had dreamed of adventure, he thought he would end up doing something for the national geographic, traveling the world, seeing what challenges he could overcome.

He used to also drive his parents crazy he could swear that fantasy creatures were real, he used to swear he could see things that other people couldn't until it finally got driven out of him after hundreds of dollars worth of psychologist sessions. These sessions started soon after a dream he had he had always sworn that it wasn't a dream that he had a vision but looking back on it now it was the same as everything else he used to believe in. He dreamed that if a certain symbol was imprinted on his arm he would one day get to leave this world and enter one where he could have his life of adventure.

As soon as the vision had left him he grabbed his father's Stanly knife and much to his mothers grief he carved the mark deep into his arm. The mark looked like this

But now several years later here sitting in this small Sydney office sat Jake sorting through paperwork for GCI telecommunications, it bored him to death but it was all he did, sometimes he still wished he could leave this world and look at the mark on his arm but snapped himself out of it convincing himself not to even think about that anymore. But even worse to make his whole day worse he had started seeing things again.

1 hour earlier "just my luck" rain absolutely poured down. All he had to do was get from home to work and even that didn't go as planned. As he stepped over an overflowing drain in the reflection of the water he swore he saw something jump from one roof to the other. To make this even weirder it was a bluish green colour and had a bow on its back. He had seen guns and knifes plenty in the city but never a bow. And its ears he couldn't get over the ears, ok he thought to himself, the colour can be explained, paint. The bow, either a deranged person, or maybe they were heading to a fancy dress party. The jumping from roof to roof….. Well nothing on that one yet but the ears! They couldn't be fake, even from that distance he could tell they were real and so long and sleek. They were more green then the rest of the body, long, sleek and pointy. He almost had himself convinced that he saw an elf! As a kid he used to see lots of them, some good and some bad. Once he even had one speak to him, told him when he was old enough they would come and collect the one with the mark. All dreams he told himself as he bent down towards the puddle and splashed some water onto his face as if he wasn't already getting wet enough from the pounding rain.

Now with a fresh coffee, a partly cleaned and dried shirt, a heap of paperwork and a pen he sat down to resume his daily duties. Hours past, the clock felt like it had run out of batteries several times but now the time had come. 6pm time to nock off. He put down the last date 2/3/2006 slammed the sheet in the pile and left the building. The excitement on leaving the office soon wore off, what did he have to do now? Go home, be lonely, order some fish and chips and watch the cricket. By this time the rain had stopped so he went for a little stroll through the park, head down, until crack, the branch above him cracked. Instantly his head snapped up… nothing… absolutely nothing he laughed and kept walking. This time it wouldn't be the same, it was a voice. They know you are here this world is no longer safe for you marked one.

It was weird though, it didn't sound like one voice the sound had come from all directions. Jake slid up the sleeve of his shirt and put one hand onto his mark as though expecting something to happen, nothing! The voice again this time louder and sterner "DO NOT REVEAL THAT HERE"

He wasn't crazy other people in the park also looked around for the source of the sound, this was getting ridiculous. This must be a stunt he thought "reveal yourself and I wont press charges" he yelled. Nothing, now he was starting to get annoyed, the other people in the park decided he just must be crazy and left him there. Now it was nothing but him and the voices. What happened next was all too much, several elves dropped, forming a complete circle around him, all looking exactly like the creature that jumped the roof as he was walking to work but with each individual face. He laughed here he was standing in a Sydney park, surrounded by 13 creatures that don't even exist.

One elf stood out from the others, he was older, and instead of a normal red oak bow he carried a longbow, arrows that look as if they were made from stone and had a massive red streak running down the side of his face.

He stepped forward "marked one we are here" he exclaimed as though this was meant to make sense to Jake.

"you are here, what the hell is that supposed to mean" Jake shouted angrily.

A smile spread across the older elf's face "you do not remember me do you……eusderf".

That last word eusderf hit Jake hard and as though all of a sudden this all made sense he whispered under his breath the name "Dimitri" When he was a kid there was always one elf that visited him, they shared a kind of bond, the elf's name was Dimitri.

He was not a normal elf like the rest, he was different a rare class of elf called the Yeil elf's. They were known throughout the lands as the protectors, almost invincible, they had the speed of a cheater, strength of a bear but there most impressive feature was that they were prophets. Dimitri had brought other elf's to meet Jake in the past, they always seemed exited to see him he did not know why, and they gave him the name Eusderf.

It was all starting to make sense but there was still one more question to be asked "It was you wasn't it, you put the vision in my head, you knew the mark I was supposed to have, but why?"

Dimitri was smiling even more by this point, the happiness that spread through him when Jake remembered him brought out a new side, and Dimitri no longer looked fearful but instead caring and loyal.

Dimitri decided to answer his question " the mark is the mark of the dragon kind, in my land it is fabled that if you hold this mark and are the chosen one you can summon a dragon, a creature long since thought extinct to the universe. Those greedy for power engrave the mark into there arm but so far it has had no effect.

The legend has since turned to myth and the mark is becoming a lot less commonly seen. 12 years ago I had a vision. I told the elders of my kind, most laughed at me but a few singled me out after the conference, asked me exactly how it all went, who was this person, did I know them. You met the original group already, shortly before I planted that vision in your head. Since then we have more, call it a kind of cult, we are trying to protect the land, you may think that the events that have occurred tonight a weird but some of the things that are currently happening in my world are so much worse.

We have come tonight to summon you to our world, so that you can use your power to help us protect our world, we would have taken you earlier but our world ages slower then yours and we thought it best to wait till you were in your prime".

Jake looked dazed as though someone had just given him a hit of chloroform followed by a whack over the head with a saucepan. "summon me….to your world" Jake thought about this for no longer then 30 seconds, he had nothing here, no life, no friends, no family, he worked in a place were he didn't belong and that work had become his life!

why not follow his dream and become the adventure he always wanted to be. A smile spread across Jakes face "I'm yours he said"


	2. Chapter 2

As if Sydney couldn't get any weirder tonight there were some strange forces felt. First of all there was absolutely no wind, everything felt completely dead. Second was the fact that there were 13 elves in a park and the 3rd was that at 9 Pm it should be dark but tonight it seemed like still broad daylight. Dimitri and the others were talking about some kind of summoning; Jake had no idea what they were talking about or what he was going to be in for. Dimitri turned "see you on the other side friend" and drew an arrow that Jake didn't notice before. Once again it was different to all the others. It was stone but not normal grey coloured stone, it was more diamond like; on the end it had a large oval shaped red glowing orb with things moving inside of it. Dimitri loaded it into his bow and in an instant had shot it directly into Jake's heart.

Had didn't even have time to know what was happening it was like a flash and he was shot but now there wasn't an arrow to be seen, no blood, not even a hole where the arrow had penetrated the flesh and even more bizarre then the rest he was no longer in the Sydney park but instead now lay in an open green field with a few stone archways around. Dimitri walked through one of the archways, he wasn't on the other side and walked through he had just fully appeared out of nowhere through the mouth of this arch. "Gateways" Dimitri said simply "they allow transport from one place to another, kind of like a teleport you could say". This place was weird Jake thought. Here he appears in a meadow, nothing but gateways around except for a long dirt path heading into thick woods. "Welcome to Gilo Eusderf" Dimitri said welcomingly.

Within minutes the other elves had joined them in the center of the circle. "So what was with the arrow?" Jake asked Dimitri. "You have not been to our world before, you have the mark but not the blood, the arrow I shot you with contained the blood of the land and allowed to you come to our land. Without any other questions asked Jake and the group started down the path towards the woods.

Normally Jake would have been thinking why me, why am I the chosen one, why do I have the responsibility but all he could do was marvel at the beauty of this place he was now in, if only his parents and psychologist could see this place and know he wasn't crazy. He now actually felt like he was in a place where he belonged. As he got closer to the forest's edge he couldn't help but stare at the tree's, the most outstanding of them all were like willow trees, they had all the branches hanging down only they were brilliant orange and red colors.

They were almost at the forest now, no longer then 5 minutes away, they were slowly jogging, Jake struggled at some points to keep up with the elves they weren't used to traveling at human speed. They made it the forests edge, the canopy seemed hundreds of meters high with occasional lower leveled trees.

Dimitri turned to face Jake," you have to realize that our lands are unbalanced, disrupted by a force of alternate beliefs, they want power not peace, they wish to rule these lands, all nations are corrupted with power but its whether you chose to do what is right or be a ruler of force that chooses what side you are on. Elves as you know are about nature and keeping the balance. We are not all magical though and god like though as the legends may tell, we to get corrupted by power. Jake we are in a war with the enemies, in this world at the moment we have 3 sides, those fighting for freedom of the land and the people, those fighting for ruling the land and those who are neutral and are not currently in the war. The enemy have a few elves amongst them so don't be fooled we are not all fighting for the freedom only the majority. Word has spread the we have a new power, and that is you, no one understands how all this goes, the mark, the summons, the power all we know is the side with the marked one has an advantage in the war but because of this you are in great danger in these lands"

Jake really wasn't fazed by this one bit, this was what he was always waiting for in life an opportunity to be in a fantasy world, have what he liked to call a fantasy escape. "You watch my back and I watch yours" he whispered to Dimitri who just smiled and kept walking. The groups pace had slowed quite a bit by this time. They were more cautious now, they weren't in an open field now the enemy had a place to hide, a place to ambush from. The forest kept getting thicker and thicker as the group walked in, he saw another bird that looked like the legendary phoenix, It had a long forked flowing tail, the most beautiful orange and black colors you had ever seen wit a dark stripe of purple down both sides, "what is that bird he called to Dimitri" who replied "a phoenix, they are all over these parts". Jake stared at the bird as he ran, it had to be one of the most beautiful sites he sad ever seen before in his life. The groups pace slowed, "lunchtime" Dimitri called, thank god thought Jake, they must have been walking for hours by this time and he hadn't eaten since the following day, come to think of it he didn't even realize it was Friday now.

As the group sat around on some soft, moss covered boulders in the middle of a forest everything just felt right, felt how it should Jake thought. Here there were no cars, the hustle and bustle of people running around everywhere trying desperately to get from one meeting to another in a limited time space, this was natural, this was what the gold old days must have been like before earth was ruined. It was then that his thoughts were interrupted by an elf handing out food, main course was kind of like our pocket bread, but moister, filled with all sorts of berries with varied flavors, it literally melted in the mouth. After that apples were offered to whoever wanted them before the group set off once more.

Jake had no idea where they were going, what to expect when they got there, this war that's going on, would it be like our wars, effecting everyone around, battlegrounds to avoid, did they have guns here? He started to realize how little he actually knew about the place. Once again his thoughts were interrupted, this time by Dimitri. "Check the perimeter, if it's all good then shout out the all clear and we can speed things up again" Dimitri yelled. Immediately elves were running everywhere, followed a few minutes later by the all clear. Dimitri started into the woods, Jake went to follow but another elf gently pulled him back.

Dimitri returned shortly with a horse for each elf and Jake. They were beautiful, Jake got given a white stallion by the name of Stealth and Dimitri up front was riding the biggest stallion Jake had ever seen. The thing was massive! It was a real healthy brown color with big black pupils. It had a thick tail full of hair and was obviously well cared for, the horse had battle wounds though, scars on the legs and torso.

A few hours later with a beautiful golden orange sunset behind them the group came in sight of a town. It looked like something Jake had seen in a medieval book. The buildings were all made of stone, with thatched hay roofs, he was actually surprised to find that they had glass windows, mind you they couldn't open though. The towns people came out to welcome the group on there arrival, all of them elves but none Yeil Jake noticed. The elves in the group jumped off there horses and started hugging people and shaking hands, a few people gathered round Jake asking things like is he the ones, is this the creature who will win us the war? Jake in a way felt like he was being treated like more of a display then a person but it was still amazing to have these complete strangers standing around him admiring him for some bizarre reason.

But what came next took Jake by even more surprise, there was another human here, a human, and to top it off it was a female human, the most beautiful lady he had ever laid eyes on, she was just a tad shorter then he was, skinny but not like anorexic or anything, had beautiful brown red hair that flowed down just past her shoulders, she was incredible!

Jake dismounted from his horse and immediately strode over to where she was standing, he had seen her emerge from inside a very large house, at least twice the size of all the other buildings, the windows were plentiful, it had a beautiful garden around it, it looked like something a millionaire could own back home. As Jake approached she smiled, and Jake just couldn't quite believe his luck, all of a sudden more questions popped into his mind, if there is another human here, could there be more? Are they from my world? But as usual his thoughts where interrupted.

"Hi, you must be the human everyone is talking about, I'm Emma" she had an Australian accent.

"Hi I'm Jake, your not from this place are you?" came Jakes reply

"No I'm from your world, Australia actually, same as you" her voice was magical to Jake.

He was instantly falling in love with this girl. He couldn't believe it, all the years he was on earth he had never felt like this. He had had flings with girls in the past, it never felt write though and it never lasted long, but even just meeting this lady here he felt things he had never felt before. He was almost sure he was in love.

"TO ARMS"

Immediately people were running for shelter, he just realized Emma was running for her home, he saw a large green creature running strait at her though, it looked massive, with crooked yellowy brown teeth, arms as wide as tree branches, must have been 6 foot 4 with its sword raised above its head.

Looking around Jake spotted a smallish looking creature, a Gnome, it was tiny, it must have been only 3 or 4 foot tall, one of the enemies! it was running with a sword twice the size of it! Jake ran strait at it and knocked it clean off its feet, took its weapon, the silver blade glistening in the sunlight and charged at the big green creature now almost at the love of his life. He could see he wasn't going to make it so raising the sword above his head he threw it with all his might.

The sword flung thru the air as if it was something in a movie and then it struck.

"Oh shite!"

The sword had hit the creature alright but it with the handle instead of the blade which had the effect of the creature forgetting all about Emma but now charging directly at Jake who now stood there weaponless not knowing what to do. He looked around desperately for help, people were fighting everywhere, all the elves he was traveling with were all engaged with heavy combat, civilians were all hiding in there homes for shelter and any brave man in the town had swords or bows and were occupied by the flood of enemies trying to make there way into the village.

He had two choices as far as he could see, try and take down the enemy or run, running from a 6 foot 4 creature seemed pointless as it would surely catch up, it may have been big but it had some speed behind it, so Jake decided on option one, he ran straight at the creature.

He was only a mere 5 foot from the creature when he suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled, the creature having no idea what happened tripped strait over the top of him and hit the ground, Jake immediately jumped on top of the creature who had lost its sword in the fall and Jake gave him a beautiful left hook right in the jaw. Followed by 2 quick left hooks and finished by a direct right hand straight into the creatures nose, snapping it back into its scull, blood flew everywhere, covering Jake's shirt but the creature was stone dead. He had one!

He looked around at the scene about, one dead, massive green creature, who by the cries of the ogre is dead! He guessed was an ogre, was lying stone cold in the ground. A few elves were sticking there heads up behind there windows to see what was happening, Emma was running towards him, the battle in the over side of the town was still raging hot, arrows flying everywhere, swords glistening in the afternoon sunset, the clinging noises of swords clashing, and Dimitri had fallen off his horse!

Emma thru her arms around Jake and thanked him for saving her life, she was looking him directly in the eyes now. Jake had pretty much forgotten completely about the battle going on around them and was just embracing her in his arms. She was slowly getting closer and closer to him, Jake knew what was happening, she was going to kiss him, he couldn't believe his luck, he closed his eyes, there lips were about to meet, a scream, not that high pitch scream of a girls or anything but a scream of pain. The voice cut into Jake sending a chill down his spine, he immediately pulled back from Emma, "Dimitri" he whispered to himself.

Emma just looked at him completely confused, she had no idea what was currently going on. She just kind of stood there and looked at him.

Jake was already running for the ogre's sword, picked it up and ran flat out at the battle with the swords blade flat to his shoulder. Two gnomes ran at Jake, with there swords raised above there heads, Jake took one big swing, it curved down at a perfect angle slicing across the body of both Gnomes, just at waist length. Blood was pouring out of the gashes, Jake jumped over the bodies and kept running.

Dimitri was lying on the ground an arrow thru his leg, two goblins were moving in on him, Dimitri must have lost his weapon in the fall as he had nothing to defend himself with. Jake smashed into the back of one goblin sending him stumbling forwards, he kicked the second right in the calf muscle, bringing him down on his knee's, with a flash Jake brought the handle of his sword right onto the head of the goblin knocking him out cold.

The other goblin was now back on its feet ready to go, it swung its sword at Jake, but it was deflected by his sword, Jake gave it one back with a quick lunge straight at its gut, but it blocked it with its shield, resulting in Jake losing his sword as it was now impaled into a wooden shield and he could not retrieve it, with a revolting smack! The goblins head snapped back and its body was left have convulsions on the ground. One of the elves from the town had smacked an arrow directly into the forehead of the goblin.

Jake's eyes were wondering all over the town, he couldn't spot Emma anywhere. The town now sat around a massive bonfire in the centre of the town burning all the bodies of those lost in the fire. Dimitri was patched up by a local elf and was now hobbling around using a walking stick to support the wait of his left side. A tuna mournay was made for tea, it was beautiful, and bowls of it were handed around to everyone around the fire. It was delicious. The bowl of food was handed to Jake over his shoulder when he had received it and it wasn't until he got asked by a voice behind him asking him how he liked it did he realize who had given it to him.

It was late into the night now and most of the townsfolk were in bed, it had been a big afternoon for them all, the fire was still burning strong, the warmth of it was beautiful compared to the crisp cool air away from it. There were only 5 people left around the fire now, 3 elves on the far side of it feeding the last remaining bodies into the devouring flames, and Jake and Emma on the over side, talking into the night, Emma held close by Jake. They talked about life back on earth, what it was like here, what Jake had yet to expect to find here, places to go, general things about themselves. They had to be a perfect match.

The crow of a rooster rang throughout the crisp early morning air, the sun was just starting to rise and Jake awoke out on the ground, with a long stretch and a few yawns Jake pulled himself together and got up to start the day. Dimitri came out half an hour later and started to cook breakfast. Emma was still sound asleep in her house. Jake decided to go for a stroll around the town and check the place out before everyone awoke.

The trees in the woods were a magnificent site in the early morning light, the leaves with early morning due sat so quietly and peaceful. Another phoenix passed over Jakes head at the edge of the woods, it didn't matter how many times you saw them they were still the most magnificent creatures. With all the events that had unfolded the previous day it just didn't feel like he had only been there a day, this place he was in now felt like home.

Jake returned to town an hour later, most of the town was up now, Emma saw him and came running over and jumped into his arms. Dimitri looked over and smiled before continuing whatever it was he was doing.

The day was generally pretty relaxed, Jake just talked with Emma, went for a ride, the townspeople did general repairs from the previous days battle. Dimitri took it fairly easy because of his leg and the rest of the elves from the group that went to get Jake were given a day of relaxation.

That night after dinner Dimitri got up to make an announcement, all went quiet.

"As you know we now have the marked one on our side, the enemy knows this, alas the attack on the town yesterday! Jake by his world Eusderf by ours thru his life into the face of danger yesterday and has joined the battle, he is on our side. We do not know how to harness his power, which is something he will learn over time, until then we offer him protection. As a reward for his bravery yesterday our princess would like to hand him this"

Emma got up and walked over to where Dimitri was standing and pick up a package wrapped in green linen. She handed it over to Jake with a few words of thanks.

"A princess"

The words just kind of blurted out, it was completely unexpected. He had fallen in love with a princess! Emma just smiled at him and told him to open his gift.

Inside were the most beautiful swords he had ever laid eyes on. Both were identical, they had a steel blade, recently polished, the blade were about 3 inches thick and curved in a slight arc backwards. Directly up the center were ancient runic incantations. The handle was black with red gems in it.

Dimitri continued.

"Tomorrow at dawn we head into battle, we have been alerted that there are enemy forces 50 miles east of the town. Any volunteers that wish to come please sign up, we expect to be gone for at least a week. Any provisions the town could supply would be much appreciated."

At this there was much talk throughout the town. You could see the excitement in the younger elves at the talk of battle. They to could have the chance to be heroes. Worried wife's and mothers talked to there husbands and children, plead them no to go. Even Emma, the princess held Jake in her arms and told him that she would plea to Dimitri to have him stay until he had further training.

Animals scurried away from the path, frightened by the site of 200 elves and a human riding through there woods. Jake and Dimitri rode up front. Jake was a sight to be seen now, the princess had given him some royal clothes and he now looked like a warrior. Swords by his side, a shield on his back that he had looted from the previous battle, and royal embroidered clothes. He looked like a leader and already the people were starting to treat him like one.

50 miles could have been done easily in a day but the group wanted element of surprise therefore avoiding path's to stay unseen. At night the group would set up a camp with scouts around the perimeter. Jake missed Emma so much, they had only been together two days but every moment spent away from her felt like an eternity.

With the fast healing that elves have Dimitri was almost fully recovered by the 3rd night. They planed to attack on the 5th day. Thus being away 11 days in total.

On the 4th morning Jake awoke early and went for another stroll through the woods. He heard a high pitch squealing noise and ran to investigate. He first came across a pile of ashes but couldn't see anything burnt. Strange he thought, that's when he saw it, a baby phoenix, just shed, just burnt out to be reborn and also about to be eaten by a wolf. At the sight of Jake the wolf turned and ran into the woods. Jake took the phoenix and returned to camp.

Not long after he got back the group was heading off again, it was a lot quieter today, battle would commence tomorrow. Most were nervous, a couple of the younger elves were more exited then nervous and were making jokes up the back, the elves that had

been in war before just shook there head at them.

The camp was set up, dinner had been served, Dimitri was going over the last minute tactics with whoever wanted to listen. Some elves preferred to get some last minute target practice in or have a duel with swords. Jake sat in his tent thinking about Emma, about how much he missed her and how he was going to come out of battle alive tomorrow so he could return to see. He longed to hold her one last time before battle, to say the words I love you before throwing himself into the face of danger. Outside the fire raged like the flames of hell, ready to consume the week that fell.

The camp went silent, all were asleep, a battle to await them the next day. Jake couldn't sleep, he was too mixed up inside. He was nervous about going into war but in the same sense exited. He wanted to be back with Emma, being able to hold her close, but he also wanted to be here for the battle. He pulled one of his swords over and twirled it above him until he eventually dozed off.


	3. an unexpected face

The Morning was a dark one, clouds lay low, dark and stormy and the troops were silent. They moved with grace, darting through trees, dodging low branches. The crisp air kept there bodies alert, blood pumping through there veins. Dimitri stopped, they were now at the top of a ridge, the sight before them shook jakes body. There must have been at least 400 enemy troops, they certainly had the element of surprise though, as they stood at the top of the ridge scoping out the area the enemy sat there eating, talking, totally unaware of the battle about to commence.

Dimitri raised his arm and as he did so every elf raised there bow, Jake did the same. As his arm fell a volley of arrows slammed into the enemy bellow, each elf hit its target, so did Jake, he nailed one strait through the shoulder. Element of surprise now gone Jake drew his sword and charged, the elves followed. Jake hit the bottom of the ridge and was instantly engulfed in combat, he swung his sword with grace, nailed one, nailed 2, he looked around to see what was happening, elves were slaying flat out. THWACK! An arrow hit Jake through his left shoulder and sent him falling to the ground. He grabbed his sword with his right hand to defend himself, a gnome came running at him and he jabbed it directly through the gut, Dimitri saw him on the ground, a minute later Jake had 2 guards by his side.

Jake was losing blood and the world around him, the vicious raging battle slowly faded from his view, his vision of life slowly slipped away from his body.

As a hand softly made contact with his face, warmth ran through his body, but when the hand left it faded again like a weak pulse. As Emma gave him a soft kiss on the lips warmth ran throughout his body, he was starting to feel stronger, energy ran trough him, the blurred world around him came sharp and there he was staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Emma thrust her arms around him but soon got up again as he winced, he pulled down his sleeve to reveal several stitches. Emma took his hand and smiled, "I missed you" he whispered in her ear.

Dimitri walked through the door, a grin from one side of his face to the other.

"we may have suffered injuries but not one life was lost, WE WON!" he cried out in happiness. Jake looked at him puzzled for a minute and laughed.

"For someone who is meant to take your side to victory I didn't do to well I hope you realized." He asked, head down.  
"Give it time young one, you have much to learn but you are learning and that's what counts, you shall not doubt yourself now."

Emma stood up and left the room to give the two time to talk.

"How long have I been her for?" he asked confused.

"Well we treated you after battle, brought you back and you have been in that bed for a bout 2 hours until Emma came." He replied.

The sound of a horn rang outside followed by the cry of " EVERY ONE TO THEIR POSITIONS, UNKOWN GROUP APROACHING". Dimitri grabbed his sword and ran. Jake got up weakly, looked at himself in the mirror and almost fell over again, he had been dressed in the most beautiful looking robes he had ever seen. They were softer then silk, but just as shiny, they had the most glorious colors in them, mainly yellow, orange and red. They looked so outstanding he almost forgot why he had gotten up for in the first place. He struggled to hold his sword so he just swung it over his shoulder and walked out. There was a row of elves each side of the path all with bows loaded and raised and at the end of the line in the middle stood Dimitri waiting to meet the newcomers.

Jake thought they looked a little shifty, the moonlight shining down on them they almost looked like shadows, they all wore long black robes they were hooded and all had their

heads down. They two like the elves were in formation, one a female at the front leading the pack, and the others all followed in 2 lines behind her, they all appeared unarmed. Jake saw Emma and gave her a little smile which she returned. God how he loved those little smiles she always gave to him.

Suddenly he turned, Dimitri was speaking and he could be heard loud and clear.

"Remove your hoods and introduce yourself" he requested.

The female stopped a mere meter from Dimitri and removed her hood. Jake didn't know what to think of these creatures, unlike the orcs or gnomes, you could sense they were pure evil, these guys Jake was kind of intrigued by. The female turned and looked at Jake, she smiled at him and yelled "I told you I wouldn't leave you, warriors forever remember". It was, he couldn't believe it, he walked to Dimitri's side and commanded that the elves lower there weapons.

"This is Kirra, an old friend of mine who disappeared 3 years ago, she means no harm, she is on our side, lets make our new guests welcome!" he said cheerfully. He turned and waved Emma over and introduced the two while the elves piled wood onto the burnt patch of ground from the previous fires.

"How did you get here" Jake asked still half stunned.

"I was out one night, sitting at Hamilton station, was dark, there was a weird guy there, he grabbed me and asked if I wanted a new life, a stronger life, you were always telling me about being a warrior, being strong, never giving up and I thought this was a great way to do it, I even thought I may be stronger and more powerful then you one day, from what I have heard though it seems not" she said and laughed to herself. "You still don't understand do you, that guy at the station, he was a vampire, he turned me and brought me here."

"I can't believe it I mean we always talked about how cool it would be to become a vampire and well look at you, you made it" he said while laughing.

" anyway the main thing is, rumor had spread that you were here, I could feel it was you, I could feel you presence, me and my followers are at your service" she whispered in his ear, at that she bowed low and graceful, her face was beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight.


End file.
